I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN
by missMisa
Summary: It's a story about a love story between Seohyun & Seunggi. Sometimes you never know Love even if it's just in front of you. ( My English is TERRIBLE..please understand my situation & I hope you can understands my story too.. Fell free to point my mistakes & correct it)
1. Characters (story: I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN)

CHARACTERS :

SEOHYUN(Hyun)

21 years old. 5th year in SM College.

Younger sister & the only sibling to Lee Teuk.

Family : she, Lee Teuk & gramps(living in a small town).

Lives alone in a rented house in Seoul near SM College.

Best friend with Yoona since kindergarten. She love Yoona so much.

Close with Teuk since there only two of them.

Working part time at cafe.

SEUNGGI

22 years old. 6th year in SM College. Last year.

Prince-like face. Among the top famous students in SM College.

He came from a wealthy family, but he didn't like it. so he didn't let anyone to know about it.

Lives alone in a small bungalow given by his mother.

Close with Lee Teuk. Teuk is like his brother & he respect Teuk very much.

Play basketball with Teuk every free time they have.

YOONA

21 years old. Same class with Seohyun since she moved to SM College 3 months ago.

Her parents died, she is the only child. She doesn't have any family left.

Best friend with Seohyun. She loved her so much. She thought of seohyun's family as hers.

Her parents -who were died- were wealthy too. so, she didn't have any money problem at all.

Lee Teuk(Teuk)

24 years old. Ex- SM college.

The boyfriend of kang sora.

Working in Entertainment Industry as an Engineer.

Due to his work, he lives a bit far from Seohyun but he try to visit Seohyun 2-3 times in a month.

Every time he visit Seohyun he'll spend 1 2 nights at Seohyun's house & at that time he'll meet with Seunggi & Sora.

He loved to play basketball.


	2. Chapter 1

"Good game !" said Seohyun to Seunggi. Seunggi replied with a smile. Tired!. He sit leaning against the stadium wall. It's just a small stadium. This is the favourite place for Teuk & him to play basketball. Teuk come towards them after a small chat with other players. That's Teuk hyung. He has the warmth vibe and able to make everyone around him comfortable. That's the different between him and Teuk hyung.

"Good game oppa!" Seohyun patting Teuk back.

"Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm good... should I change my career to a basketball player?" said Teuk. He acts like arrogant.

"You already a 'PLAYER'!" said Kang Sora. She came from behind. Teuk make a face at Sora.

"Haha! My oppa is a player unnie? Since when oppa? Who are those dumb girls?" said Seohyun. She handed a towel to Teuk. She smile evilly to Sora, and Sora replied the same to her. They both chuckle. Their hands on each other waist. Seunggi can see their close relationship. Seohyun give a bottle of water to Seunggi while Sora gives to Teuk. Seunggi drink the water to ease his thirst and exhaustion. After one gulp his eyes froze to someone. Seohyun noticed his action. She looks to the way Seunggi's eyes froze. She then sighs softly.

"No wonder.." Seohyun told herself.

"Hey! They already finished! What take you so long?" Seohyun asked Yoona as she approached them.

"Hehe! Sorry! I've something to do just now" said Yoona as her hand already all around Seohyun. They're smiling to each other.

"Hi oppa" Yoona greeted Seunggi.

"Hi" replied Seunggi with a big smile on his face.

"So oppa, who won?" asked Yoona.

"We won" said Seunggi. Still smiling to Yoona.

"Yoona..Isn't it obvious? Is that question necessary?" Teuk join in.

"Ughh oppaaa! You're full of yourself huh?" said Seohyun.

"He always over confident Hyunnie" said Sora.

Teuk come between Seohyun and Sora. He places his hands on Seohyun and Sora shoulders. He says to them "How can you guys say something like that to the person you guys love the most?" Sora slap Teuk head annoyingly.

"Ouchh!" as Teuk rubbing his head.

"Thank you unnie!" said Seohyun. Three of them laughing to each other afterwards.

Yoona and Seunggi just chuckle. They know sometimes Teuk can be crazy. Yoona is glad to have Seohyun as her best friend. She feel close to Seohyun family like her own.

"So where are we going now?" asked Yoona. She take Seohun hands in her hands. She smile to Seohyun as Seohyun smile back at her. Usually Seohyun make snacks for them to eat together every time Teuk play but she didn't have time to prepare the snacks as she company Sora meet her friend earlier.

"Emm.. I'm hungry! So, let go eat!" said Teuk. Seunggi tried to refuse but he being dragged by Teuk.

"Seunggi you should meet her! I tell you, she is the most beautiful girl I ever seen in SM College!" Seunggi suddenly remembered what Yoo Seungho enthusiastically told him 3 months ago. At that time he didn't take part much what Seungho said to him, as he is not really interested in girls. He just listened to his friend story. Even though Seunggi not very interested in girls, he is still famous around girls. In fact he is among the most popular students in SM College due to his prince-like face. Besides, girls love his good attitude.

At the time Seungho madly talked about how beautiful Yona is, Seunggi didn't care much. In fact, he feel a bit annoying to listened the same spazzing over a few weeks but now...he knows why. After met Yoona, Seunggi find himself attracted to Yoona because of her personality. Yoona has personality like Teuk. Warmth. She can easily make people comfortable around her. He thinks he fell for Yoona. It's been a longggg time since he is in love. The good thing is Yoona is Seohyun's best friend. So, it kinda easy to meet Yoona and to be close to her. Now three of them is like best friends.

Seunggi,he knew Seohyun since she is Teuk hyung younger sister. They already saw each other several times before. Even then it just from far away. Every time he and Teuk hyung had a game, he can see Seohyun in the corner waiting for Teuk hyung. They never actually greet each other before. Now, although he and Seohyun not really close but he can consider it as CLOSE enough since they just knew each other "properly" for 6 months to be exact.

"Oppa, how long have u been waiting? Sorry!" Seohyun voice bring him back into the present. "I'm so sorry oppa.. Class has just finished." She keep on saying sorry. Seunggi answer with a smile. It's mean okay. He's looking around. Seohyun already take a sit in front of him. They always meet at this cafe after class. It's like a routine to them. This cafe is near to SM College.

"Where's Yoon?" he asked.

"She meet with a lectures. She said she has something to discuss. She'll come after that" Seohyun replied.

Exhausted! As soon as class finished Seohyun come straight to here. Yoona already told her to go first. She breathing properly.

"How class today oppa?" she asked. She look at straight Seunggi face, then she turn to her books on the table.

"As usual. A lot of work to do." Seunggi replied.

"Emm.. Oppa already in the last year. Your assignment must be twice than ours and oppa must be busiest than we are." Seohyun knows that she will in Seunggi shoes one day. Even now, she already can feel the pressure. She feel terrified to think if she fail. She's not a smart students. Meanwhile, Seunggi is top ranked student. He is smart eventhough he's not the type that study hard.

"Yeah..I guess so.." said Seunggi. Both of them become silence. Nothing to talk about. A waiter come to take orders.

"_Bokgeumbap _and peach drink" Seunggi make an order. "How about Yoon?" he asked Seohyun. "It's ok.. I will order for her" he said. "Excuse me, please add in _Kimchi Jjigae_ and Strawberry milk"said Seunggi to the waiter. He then look at Seohyun to make order. Seohyun look back at him, then she look at the waiters.

"_Budae jjigae_ and goguma juice... Thank you." Seohyun give a smile to the waiter.

"That's all? Ok, thank you. Please wait for your meals" the waiters smile sweetly to them before he disappear to the kichen.

"Hey! Sorry!" Yoona finally arrived. "Ahh I'm so tired!" said Yoona as she sit between Seohyun and Seunggi. Seunggi straighten his back. His eyes are already on Yoona.

"Are you ok?" Seunggi asked. Yoona nodded tiredly.

"Have you oder for me?" asked Yoona.

"Yup.. I already did." Seunggi replied. He give a sweet smile to Yoona.

"Thank you oppa!" said Yoona gratefully. "Hyun, you work at 5 right?" Yoona asked Seohyun.

"Yes..as usual. Why? Wanna sleep at my place this night?" Seohyun replied.

"Emm.. That's the plan, but I'm not sure yet" answered Yoona. Seohyun just nodded. Yoona sleeps at her place almost every day. Seohyun look at Seunggi, his eyes are still on Yoona. Their orders come. Everyone enjoy their meals.

"So, what are you plan to do after this?" Seunggi asked Yoona as their finished their melas.

"Rest! I just want to sleep" replied Yoona.

"Tired huh? Ok, then rest well" Seunggi said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, we separate here..bye..Yoon see you tonight" said Seohyun as she wave and smiling to Seunggi and Yoona. Seohyun and Yoona house are actually close. They just different by two alley, Yoona house are front and Seohyun's at the back. Seunggi lives in different place from them.

On her way home Seohyun has a flashback on the first time she knew Seunggi. It was 6 months ago when Sora unnie followed her to watched Teuk game. That was first time Sora unnie followed her although Sora unnie and Teuk oppa already dating about a year.

"wait, Isn't that...?" Sora didn't finished her words. Her face looks unsure, her eyes are on someone that seems familiar to her.

"Isn't that...what unnie?" Seohyun looked at Sora confusedly. She tried to look at where Sora unnie pointed her finger.

"Isn't that Lee Seunggi?" asked Sora.

"Huh? Lee Seunggi? Who?" Seohyun looked at her unnie. She look back at the basketball court where Sora pointed just now, but there are many people palying. She can see Teuk oppa too. He was trying to make a shoot,but failed. Ahhh what a pity.

"SEOHYUN! He is among the top students in our college. Hyun, he is popular among girls! You really don't know him?" said Sora with a shocked face.

"What? What unnie means?" asked Seohyun. She still don't get it.

"Yaaa! Hyun-ah..There, the boy in yellow shirt" Sora point at the court again. Seohyun search a boy with yellow shirt as her unnie said. Owhh.. Seunggi oppa.

"Owhh.. that's Teuk oppa friend. They are close unnie. Unnie know him too?" Seohyun looked at Sora.

"Of course! He is famous! Besides, he is in the same course with me. Different class. But I never talk to him." Sora told her.

"Owhh.." Seohyun answer shortly. Her eyes back on Teuk. It seems like the game already finished. Teuk already on the way to them.

"I can't believe you don't know him hyunnie.. That's why I told you to make friends with boys too.." Sora is like Seohyun real sister. She never saw Seohyun friend with a boy. The only boy Seohyun know is Teuk. Meanwhile Seohyun think what Sora unnie said was not relevant at all. What 's the relevent between she doesn't know about Seunggi oppa and make friends with boys?. Besides, it's not like she doesn't want to make friends with boys but don't know how. She has a few boy friends but they're not close with her.

Seohyun look at her steps. She stop. She can already see her house from there. Yes, at that time she don't really know who is Lee Seunggi is. She remember Sorra unnie asked Teuk oppa to introduce Seunggi oppa to them. At first it's just a simple greeting,but after that Teuk oppa always forced Seunggi to join them after play. Teuk oppa said he never invited Seunggi to eat togher Seohyun always make a snack for Teuk after play. So nowadays, it's become normal to Seunggi to hang out with them too.

As they spent time together with Teuk oppa and sometimes with Sora unnie and now with Yoona too, they become a bit closer. At that time Seohyun still look at Seunggi oppa as "friend of Teuk oppa" but something changed that. She feels something different about him. Seunggi oppa is the first man to actually talk to her. Smile to her. Sincerely. This is the first time she has this feeling but she feel like Seunggi has feeling for Yoona too. She arrived in front of her house. There's something that Seunggi oppa deosn;t know about Yoona. She sigh heavily.


End file.
